


The Solace of the Sea

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Like Minor Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merman! Hubert, Pre Time Skip Ages, Pre-Relationship, ferdibert, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Ferdinand had always felt a pull towards the ocean, as it brought with it a sense of tranquility. Yet, as he goes to spend the summer during his eighteenth year with his mother and sisters at their small seaside town, he realizes that he has a large choice to make. Would he follow his father's footsteps and plan, or would he find his own passion and listen to his heart? Mulling over such an important decision, he wanders mindlessly until discovering an unlikely acquaintance within the deep waters.( AKA: Ferdinand wishes to follow his own dreams, and ends up exploring too far and nearly drowning. Yet, he is rescued and given advice by merman Hubert. )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	The Solace of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts).



> I am here to offer more mermaid content for SIGF!!! (and all of you lol)
> 
> I hope you like this little story I put together! I think you prefer Merdinand, but I wanted to twist the story a little bit.  
> I really wish you a great birthday! 
> 
> Please, everyone, enjoy my strange merman Hubert fic (with way too much plot for a one-shot? Maybe?)

Summer had always been Ferdinand’s favorite season for various reasons. He enjoyed the constant sunshine, basking in its radiance and the warmth it provided all around him. He also appreciated the rush of life with all the flowers from spring finally in full bloom, along with the various vegetables and fruits that were fresh for the picking. He had quite a few fond memories of getting his hands dirty while picking berries, alongside his two younger sisters. Though, his father had always chastised him when he was a boy for getting mud upon his shoes and clothing.

But Ferdinand could not help himself. He felt as if nature was a part of him, offering a sense of solace from the stress of man-made society. With his father being a prominent face in politics, he often found himself wishing to escape to the outdoors. All his years growing up, he had been stuffed in various suits and forced to dutifully play the role of a politician's son.

Smiling politely. Speaking only when spoken to. Holding his silverware and tea cups at a certain angle. Keeping his hair cut short and styled with an elegant coif. Receiving the highest marks at his private academies. Learning to publicly speak and “sell” himself to a crowd. Losing his _individuality_ ; becoming a vague, charming voice that’s easy to agree with.

But it all felt so **lukewarm**.

However, his most pleasant ties with the summer are of spending them with his mother. When his parents divorced, he had been taken in by his father, while his sisters went to live with his mother at the seaside. He got to spend time with them, briefly on holidays, but his favorite time of the year had always been when he lived with his mother for around two months in the summer. It felt so much more like home than the manor his father and he lived in.

His residence with his father was much more grand than the two bedroom beach house that his mother lived in. His father’s estate was massive, with far too many pointless rooms than needed for two people. Occasionally his father housed guests, but even then, the size of the place was comical. Plus, the décor was rather... _outdated_. Filled with various antiques, paintings, and ugly wallpapers that were etched in Ferdinand’s mind. It felt constrictive, though. Even with the vast amount of empty rooms, he never felt like he could breathe.

The opposite could be said about his summers with his mother. Ferdinand eagerly awaited those months, packing his belongings and taking the trip to the coast. He felt more alive the minute he breathed in the salty air, greeted with the sweetest of hugs for his sisters (Helene and Katherine) as he eagerly made himself at home with his mother. He always became like a knight in shining armor for his favorite girls. He loved to help his mother with shopping, carrying their groceries around, and then assisting within the kitchen. Her meals were the most delicious, more so than any chef his father hired.

He also enjoyed helping with chores, tending to the garden, and assisting his sisters with any summer work they were given from their school. His intellect was well appreciated, even if he got a bit _obnoxious_ at times. He even assisted his mother when he could with her work, as she was a painter and often went to various local spots to capture the beauty of the world. It was breathtaking to see how she illustrated it all so colorfully.

Though, one of his favorite pastimes was styling his sisters' hair and clothing. He found himself enamored by it. It had started as a kid with simplifying braiding, but it had grown to a passion. Katherine had brunette hair, like their mother, around her shoulders. Helene had orange locks, similar to his own and their father, that went to her mid back. He had always been jealous of all the fun clips and pins they could fit in their hair when younger. Nowadays, he was eager to get a brush through it and try various styles. He had even begun dabbling in makeup and offering his opinion on fashion as well. It felt right, making others feel **beautiful** with just the smallest touches.

But of course, he never mentioned such a passion to his father. After all, he was going to follow his footsteps. That has what all his schooling has been for. So, why waste his time daydreaming about a career that could never be? Yet, each summer that he came to the shores, he felt the waves tugging upon him like the tides. He could feel the call to stay here in this small little seaside town. Whenever he came back for the summer, the families that lived here always remembered and welcomed him back. It was such a charming little community.

As he reached his eighteenth year, he knew that he was running out of time. There were choices to be made. To go to a private university handpicked by his father, or to finally put his foot down. As he returned for the summer, his mother and sisters could tell something was off about him. Yet, he smiled and pretended as if it were nothing. He did not wish to worry them needlessly.

Alas, his mother relented, and she had sat him down, offering him a place to stay. That she would happily accept him in her home for as long as he wished until finding his own steady ground, if he desired to not attend university. She knew her son’s heart did not belong in the same vocation that had corrupted her husband (or furthered his rottenness that already had existed within him).

Since that heart to heart chat, Ferdinand began searching his own soul and wishes. He spent so many evenings on the beach, walking across the sand barefoot. There was something about the sound of the waves, the faint squawks of birds above, and the salty air that allowed him to think deeply and thoroughly. He would stare at the waves, almost wishing he could just dive into the sea and float away from all of his problems. To simply **sink** onto the ocean floor and find himself home there. Nature was special to him, especially the sea.

It smooths over his worries like it did for the rough edges of various rocks and shells. He hoped that before the end of summer, it would smooth his mind and bring him towards a sense of clarity for his future. As his feet sink into the warm sand, he decides to go farther than his usual route. Slipping past the boundaries where most tourists and families stayed within, Ferdinand finds himself wandering aimlessly. He simply gazes out at the glistening waves as his feet carry him across the shore.

His travels lead him towards a small cove, where there is a rather obscure cave near the shore. He finds himself intrigued, going towards the water, as the sand ends around the outer rock wall. He tugs his shorts a little higher before setting his feet into the cool waters. He shivers once, slowly stepping deeper until he’s at the bottom of his thighs, right above his knees. As he moves to take another step, his foot touches a slimy rock that throws off his balance, gasping as he begins to fall back towards the rocks, nearly smacking his head.

But he _doesn’t_. There is a large splash through the water, and his body is quickly grabbed and dragged away from the shallow end, pulled into deeper ocean, though just enough so he didn’t slam and knock himself out of the jaded rocks. His eyes close out of instinct, but they begin to flutter as his face is just above the water level. The rest of his body is submerged, as well as held within a pair of thin arms around his waist.

Suddenly, he gasps as he’s dragged underneath. He squirms to escape the grip, water clogging his nose as bubbles burst up through the clear blue sea. He feels a _sharp_ sensation like claws dig through his shirt, forcing him to stop his thrashing as he’s brought into the cave. Yet, suddenly the water level lowers and he emerges, panting and coughing out his lungs. He’s tossed onto a small space of smooth rock and sand while he tries to remove all the salt water from his body.

As his eyes adjust to the dim, wet underwater cave, they stop on the top of an inky black set of hair that lingers in the water. He can only see the top of two pointy ears peeking from under the damp, shaggy locks, along with a set of bright green eyes staring at him ruthlessly. There is a sternness to the gaze, as if gazing directly into his soul, allowing him nowhere to hide from the prying glance.

Despite his hoarse voice and flooding of fear, Ferdinand speaks.

“W-Who are you? _Erm_ ,...what are you? Why did you bring me here?” He begins spouting questions, still coughing a bit of water into his hands. However, the creature only raises an eyebrow and swims closer to him, where the edge of the rock dips into the cool waters.

The strange creature comes more into view, and the little sliver of light that lingers within the cave illuminates his arms and torso. He can see the slight shimmer of dark purple and black scales running across his arms, as well as claws at his fingertips. Ferdinand reaches for his side, feeling the holes where those claws had dug into his skin, drawing small droplets of blood. Although, the cut had been so shallow that the bleeding had already stopped.

Yet, despite his nautical features, his chest and face seemed that of a human, minus the ears and what appeared to be gills upon his sides. While Ferdinand had always loved story books and fairy tales, he had stopped believing in those stories when he was still a boy. And yet, here before him wading within the waters was a **merman** , or so he presumed. He is unsure exactly what he is, as he can just barely make out the dim outline of a massive tail beneath the water; it is _ambiguous_ within this shadowy cave.

He receives no answers, but instead the creature reaches and grabs at his soaked shirt’s collar, tugging his face downwards until he is up close to the merman’s face. He can see the beads of water rolling down his sharp cheekbones, and is surprised when the creature begins to speak, but the sound is incomprehensible. Just strange noises strung together.

Until he is tugged again, and his lips are smashed against the other’s wet mouth. His eyes grow wide, unresponsive as he was not prepared to be kissed without any warning. He lets out a small muffled yelp as a slimy tongue wipes across his bottom lip before sliding its way into his quivering mouth. The sensation is so strange, and he has barely any time to react. He tries to gasp for more air, his own tongue brushing lightly against the one invading his mouth and tasting him thoroughly.

Then, he is let go and the merman pulls away, making a face as if he were in deep thought before he starts to speak once again. However, this time he can hear and understand him clearly.

“Alright. What were you questions, human? But do not ask many of them. I do not have the patience to answer stupid questions.”

Ferdinand rubs at his ears, trying to see if there was any water left in them. He was confused as to how he was suddenly speaking to him with his own language. He seems flabbergasted, unsure how he could not as plethora of so-called “stupid” questions when a mythical creature just kissed him and started speaking to him so casually.

“ _Uhh_ , well...where am I? A-And who are you?!” He raises his voice, keeping on guard as he could still taste the other’s salty tongue in his mouth. He makes a face, chewing his lip and waiting for a response. To which, the merman rolls his eyes and goes to rest on the edge of the rock. He sets his arms upon it, looking up at Ferdinand tiredly.

“You are in a cave. My name is Hubert, not that it matters much to you. What use do you have for it?” He spoke dryly, which was perhaps ironic, as the water dripped from his black bangs across his face. His hair seemed to reach around his shoulders, and it was rather unkempt. Not cut or styled. Merely grown and left to sit as it split in a thousand ends. “Anything else?”

“Y-Yes! I know we are in a cave! I can see that. _Ugh_ ,...I meant more why are we here?” He spoke, a heated blush to his cheeks as he brought up his next point. “A-And why did you kiss me? It is rude to kiss someone without permission, you know!”

Hubert looks at him perplexed, but then chuckles a deep, growl-like laugh in the back of his throat. He was quite amused by how worked up this strange human got over something as miniscule as an exchange of his language. Though, he did seem rather young. He did his best to avoid contact with humans, but he would view them from the safety of the deep sea, often judging them harshly within his cynical mind.

“We are here because you nearly knocked yourself out on the jagged rocks of the cove. Which would have likely ended with your death from sinking into the water. There are various pitfalls in this part of the water. It is quite deeper than it looks on the surface…” Hubert starts to explain, shifting his tail and letting the end fin peek for a moment on the surface before he pushes it back into the dark waters. “You should be grateful. Most humans know better than to wander this far down the shore.”

Ferdinand makes an offended sound, pouting as he tries to fix his hair, as his coiffed locks were now wet and kept trying to block his eyes. He pushes them back, as if his hair were slicked with gel. Not a style he preferred, but he’s worn it on various occasions for his father’s business parties. Though, this was much looser and askew than to tight grip the gel would cling onto his hair with. A single strand never fell out of place.

“I am quite certain you also almost drowned me by dragging me here.” He mutters, a little bitter. “And stop calling me _human_. My name is Ferdinand.” He huffs, pulling his knees up to his chest to try and retain some body warmth. Being in a damp cave while drenched wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

“Ferdinand? A strange name…” Hubert quietly spoke to himself, going to gradually lift himself up onto the rock to have a small break from wading within the water. He kept the fin on the end of his tail submerged, but now Ferdinand had a better view of the tail. It was covered majorly in black scales, but with patches of amethyst colored scales that shined ever so vibrantly in the limited light within the cave.

“Stop staring.”

“H-Huh?!”

“Staring. I hate it. It is one of the reasons we never interact with you people, _ugh_ …” He looks over at Ferdinand’s blinking face. He was rather handsome...for a human. With eyes that shined like coral, and lips a soft pink like a pretty seashell upon the sandy floors of the ocean. Even with his hair washed out, he found it oddly elegant. Which was strange, as Hubert never cared about such unimportant, superficial qualities.

“Oh, right. Sorry,...” He starts to say say, but then stops mid sentence. “Wait! Y-You still haven’t apologized for kissing me!” Ferdinand would not allow that to go unexcused, even as Hubert seems so uninterested in the topic.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean when I made contact to learn your strange language. Humans have far too many of them.” He shakes his head and gives a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “A _kiss_? If that is meant to have meaning, I apologize. I merely wished to gather your language. I can learn nearly any tongue by... _kissing_? Is that what you called it?” He doesn’t seem phased, while Ferdinand was still a smidge frazzled from the intimacy of the exchange. He has had a few kisses, but not many where a tongue was dipped in his throat. He didn’t really have the time or lifestyle under his father’s roof to indulge.

“ _Oh_.”

“Indeed, but less on that.” He makes a motion with his hand, his fin swishing around in the waters and causing a few ripples upon the surface. “Why did you traverse so far past human boundaries? Do you people not take enough of our coasts to dirty with your filth?” He sneers, feeling a sudden flash of anger within his blood.

He tries not to get too engulfed in the train of thought. He didn’t trust this man, but seemed far too _foolish_ to be of any danger to him. Hence, he allows himself to keep such a small distance between them, studying the expressions that flash across the redhead’s face. Ferdinand is rather lost in thought, not prepared to be asked such a question.

He could answer plainly, saying that he merely was walking and not paying attention to where he had been going. It was true enough. However, there was more to it than mindlessly traveling. He had a purpose, but it was one that was hard to confront and admit. Though, speaking about his issues with a stranger - a _merman_ of all things - may prove to be beneficial. It couldn’t hurt at least.

“I was trying to find a quiet space to think. I always have my clearest thoughts when I’m by the ocean, so...I like to wander.” He whispers, looking down at his knees and hugging them a little tighter. “I feel as if I am stuck. That no matter what choice I make, I will be a **failure**.”

The sudden switch in moods, as Ferdinand looked rather introspective and somber, caused Hubert to grow curious. He turns towards him, reading his tight body language and the way his eyes seem to drift and sag. The earlier shine within them grows muddy, and it unlocks a sense of curiosity in the merman.

“Stuck? Humans have such vast choices and options at their disposal. How could you be stuck?” He is in disbelief, eyes scrutinizing over his form. His response isn’t appreciated by Ferdinand, and he grows defensive.

“I-I just am!” He quickly hisses back, gripping at the fabric of his shorts with angry fists. “...You wouldn’t understand! I...I have a father who wants me to be just like him, but...I’m not. I do not want to be either. I enjoy serving the people, but….I feel I could bring joy to people’s lives in my own way. Following my own _passion_.”

There is a moment of silence, minus the splashing of Hubert’s tail and the drops of water that continue to fall from the ceiling of the cave. Hubert nods for him to continue, his interest piqued.

“Yet,...if I follow this passion, what will become of it? What if I fail, and I only cause grief for my mother. I know she does her best to seem fine, but...I know she struggles. There are times money is tight, but she smiles. She does what she must to provide for my sisters. If I stay here,...will I not be just another mouth to feed? If I can not find my own path to help, I may hurt those I hold precious to me-'' He takes a sharp breath, not realizing he has begun to cry.

His eyes _sting_ with tears, bursting as they spill over his cheeks in a waterfall of emotion. He sniffled, pressing his face into his knees and allowing himself to finally sob all by his lonesome.

Except, he wasn’t alone. Hubert is startled by the flood of tears, maneuvering himself closer and gently reaching a hand to touch him. His touch is faint upon the top of his head, but it caused Ferdinand to lift his head enough to look at him through misty eyes.

“You are weird, Ferdinand. Nothing like humans I have seen before.” He mutters, his claws rather relaxing as they slowly run through his hair. He lifts a patch of it, feeling its softness between his fingers. “...Humans take what they want. They do what they want. So,....do you not do the same? If everyone else is going to be **selfish** , do the same.”

It isn’t the most comforting of words that could be uttered to someone who was sobbing about such life changing decisions, but it oddly strikes something in Ferdinand’s heart. Such a simple philosophy, but it feels like so much more, as it opens the human’s eyes to the possibility of finally shedding his _selflessness_. To oblige his own whims and shove the expectations of his father from his shoulders.

But he still had no desire to hurt his sweet mother or sisters.

“It is not so simple, Hubert.” He sighs, shivering as the cold lingering upon his body was sinking into his bones. The action does alert Hubert, reminding him that humans were not able to stay covered in water in such closed off, chilly spaces. Their bodies needed constant heat. So, he begins to sink back into the water, then pops his head back up.

“It should be. You should put your own needs first. Think logically, not emotionally. Do not concern yourself with emotional consequences. If you can reasonably deduce how you will be able to survive, then follow that plan.” He offers a final bit of advice, then makes a motion for Ferdinand to get into the water and follow him.

Ferdinand hesitates, but begins to unfurl his legs from their tight position against his chest. He dips his feet into the water as he speaks.

“I-I will consider it.” He mutters before taking the plunge, allowing himself to be surrounded by the water. As he pops back up, he feels a hand grab his own hand. It is strange, sensing a few scales on the back of it. He grips onto it tightly, meeting his gaze. “Are we heading back up?”

Hubert nodded, saying no more words before diving down with Ferdinand to lead him through the tight entrance of the cave. It is impossible for a human to see in the darkness, plus Ferdinand had to have his eyes closed to not sting his eyes with the saltwater. Swimming up to the surface, Hubert guides him to the security of the shore, away from the jagged rocks and sudden drops into deep water.

Ferdinand walks onto the shore, laying across the sand and staring at the skyline. The horizon was painted with vivid shades of pink, orange, and red as the sun began to set. It was the sort of scene his mother would paint; he can picture it as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

“Listen to your own _passion_ , Ferdinand.” A voice calls, and Ferdinand sits up to see Hubert still lingering off in the distance. “Life is fleeting. Do not waste it.” He warns him, turning to dive back under the water, but Ferdinand quickly screams back to him.

“ **W-WAIT**!” He shuffled to the end of the shore, the water just barely touching his hands as he crawled to the edge where the dry and wet sand met. “Will I….ever see you again?”

He isn’t sure why, but he has the strangest desire to know more about him. He was a bit rude, and knew nothing of manners, but...there was something _alluring_ about his bluntness. Hubert spoke sincerely, without any intention to sugar coat his words. Being constantly around his father and other political diplomats, he grew tired of fake smiles and ingenuine words.

Hubert was different; a _good_ type of different.

Not to mention how curious he was about him as a species; a mythical creature living and breathing before his eyes! But his hopes are dashed like the waves across the sand as Hubert simply dives into the water and offers him no reply. He is gone from his sight, perhaps even forever.

Rising to his feet, he gently dusts off the sand from his clothes and begins the walk back towards the central beach area. However, his mind keeps replaying his words like a record in his head. He even feels he can taste them, as the salt from his **tongue** , or perhaps just the water, still lingers within his mouth.

_“If everyone else is going to be selfish, do the same.”_

Maybe. Just maybe he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thanks so much for reading! I truly appreciate it!  
> If you enjoyed my little fic, consider leaving a comment and kudos! It makes me smile so much :D
> 
> Ah, I do hope this was to your liking SIGF!!! You're such a warm, kindhearted person. You deserve all the gifts, and all the sweetest wishes!  
> Keep on smiling! Keep being one of the sweetest faces of this fandom!
> 
> On another note,....I may continue this? If people are intrigued enough? I don't know. I could see where I could write more, but we shall see. Life be crazy.


End file.
